Quest:The Dark of Riddlewood
|Desc = At the behest of two defeated adventurers, you're about to make your way into the dark, twisting confines of Riddlewood Cave...seeking to discover the fate of two missing boys...while endeavouring to survive the swarming menace that has laid claim to the shadowy lair... |Req = and |AS&P = true |Notes = This can be played as either . }} General Information Tips Go to the Iron Orb and accept Dromgor-Thal's help. Remember that you can exit the cave to rest and restore your SP if you lose too much whilst hunting down the Massive Skirmisher Ants. Prerequisites You must have completed and . Map Text Directions Walkthrough After a lot of backstory, you reach the entrance to the cave. You can Rest here to restore your SP only. * Enter the cave As you explore the cave, you randomly encounter a number of Skirmisher Ants, either individually or in groups of 3-5. Examples of single Skirmisher Ants: Examples of Skirmisher Ants encountered as part of groups: You receive an additional 8 XP for each Ant in the group. You may also encounter some glowing Massive Skirmisher Ants, but you cannot kill these until you have approached the Iron Orb and then accepted help from Dromgor-Thal. Their locations vary, but they do not appear to wander around. You may discover a Pretend Sword, ostensibly dropped by one of the boys. The location of this artifact varies. Locate the Iron Orb which varies in its location but is believed always to be found in an alcove off a main corridor. Once located, approach the Iron Orb - all of your NV will be drained! After the Iron Orb has drained all of your NV, Dromgor-Thal offers to help you defeat the Ants and find the boys. * Ask Dromgol-Thal what he means ** Can then Accept his help or tell him you don't want it * Accept his help ** Dromgol-Thal bestows upon you the means to defeat the glowing Massive Skirmisher Ants and tell you that there are four of them. You have to defeat all four and then 'follow your ears' * Tell him you don't want his help ** Apparently that doesn't matter - he is insistent that you need his help whether you want it or not! After you have accepted Dromgor-Thal's help, you can: * Approach the orb ** Step away from the orb ** Converse with Dromgor-Thal *** Can then Step away from the orb or Attack Dromgor-Thal ** Attack Dromgor-Thal *** You die * Head back east Now search out the 4 glowing If you've already encountered any of them, they should still be where you left them. Once you've killed them all, and as you move around the cave again and get close enough to the Boys' hiding place, the text will tell you from which direction you can hear someone shouting for help. Their location varies. Follow the directions to find the Boys and 3 Skirmisher Ants. Defeat the Ants and the story text takes you back to the Tavern in Stoneback. * Ale ** Piripor comments about the Ale * Palo ** Piripor comments about the Palo Rewards You receive 1024 XP and 128 AS&P for successfully completing this adventure, plus combat XP. Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty